The Piano
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: It's hard to say goodbye, so very, very hard. Closing his eyes, Sasuke began to play.


**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Comments: **PLEASE READ! I thought this idea up when I was listening to music and I have to admit, I shed some tears after writing it (yes, I'm overly emotional at times) but I wrote it until the end and I wanted to share it. The song I listened to while writing this is here:

www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM

Take away the spaces and replace the 'dot' with an actual full stop or type into youtube: sad piano music, and listen to any of those in the background, whichever you personally find most emotional. I also found inspiration from Yann Tiersen's Comptine d'un autre Etre (I think that's how you spell it lol) which is also something that went well with this piece. Please read it slowly for more emotion if that helps, too! And I do hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

I can't really think of any warnings that won't give anything away, apart from there will be light shounen-ai, being SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**The Piano**

_XxDreaming of RealityxX_

* * *

Sasuke watched with spellbound eyes as calloused fingers danced over the piano keys, the sound audible over the lulling patter of rain beyond the window sill. With grace, he noticed, they pressed the right places at exactly the right time, an elegant, solemn melody resonating throughout the room. Naruto's reflection was faint in the glass of the windows adorning the room, but Sasuke could only sit, mesmerised, as the deep, silken music pattered along with the weather, as if it were a reminiscence of time.

The room was empty, but the memories were almost waltzing around him, lost in the past. He could only close his eyes and soften at the saddening tune that spoke of the many years that had flown by. The many hardships and emotions of a man who'd loved as a child, yet was broken beyond repair. A man who had endured and found solace in the life he was living, only able to be himself in the sanctuary of his home. Sasuke wiped his eyes hazily and brushed his bangs from his ebony-onyx eyes, soft lips parted almost gently as he pulled himself from his warm place and just listened, moving closer to the desirable music.

It seduced him into a trance of calm, serenity. He wouldn't turn his back on the safety it provided him, the soft wings of protection that would envelop him like an infant, cradling him in its arms and singing to him like the caress of a mother. Even when his day had been regrettable, whenever he listened to this melody, he would be able to let go, feel the rain and embrace it through heightened, enhanced senses; induced in this tranquil, languid song.

_It's hard to say goodbye. So very, very hard._

When he opened his eyes once again, he found that there was no one in the room. The seat before the piano was empty and the melody had faded into the depths of his mind. His eyes remained glassy with unshed tears and he wiped them as they cascaded down his cheeks, finding his lips tugged into a sad smile, a broken, lost smile that was still full of love. The rain soothed his mind, a light, relentless stream of tears that fell from the sky, making him smile more at the irony of it all.

One minute Naruto had been here, beside him, kissing him with older, yet so very gentle lips, touching him so lightly, so carefully, so adoringly. The next, he was asleep on the linen of their bed, smiling up at the ceiling and holding Sasuke's hand. He'd told Sasuke he'd be sleeping for a long time and that he wouldn't be waking up for a while. Sasuke cried as Naruto's smile became peaceful and his eyes closed for the last time.

Wiping his eyes, the tears that no one would see, Sasuke stared at his reflection from the glass, silent. Even the rain was almost inaudible by now. The music played once again, and he could see Naruto before him, playing the piano at his seat and laughing when Sasuke got up and kissed him.

He rubbed at his eyes frantically, not a sound passing his lips, memories dancing through the room. Sasuke walked slowly to the other side, where the piano remained untouched and pressed his hand to where Naruto's would always be, feeling their fingers lace together slowly and faintly, smiling as Naruto's lips upturned, ghosted wrinkles faintly on the sides of his mouth.

Sasuke composed himself and leaned back, a soft, lonely sigh escaping his lips. So many words were unsaid, but through this music, he could be with his love.

_Closing his eyes once more, Sasuke began to play. _


End file.
